


Jo Harvelle

by GreenHunter05



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenHunter05/pseuds/GreenHunter05
Summary: This was a challange i did a long time ago and we had to write 100 for a back stori of one of your fav characters. This is what i have got.
Comments: 3





	Jo Harvelle

She was only two years old when her mother entered her room with tears running down her cheeks like a waterfall. Jo was confused but she knew something really terrible happend if it made her mom cry.

Ellen fall to her knees next to Jo, looking in her choclate brown eyes trying to find a way to deliver the news to her daughter.

" Sweety, your father ...went to ...heaven! And he is ...not coming back!"

That was it.

The moment her heart broke so bad , she didn't think she will ever love again.

Untill she meat him. 

Dean Winchester.


End file.
